Boku no Ex-Boyfriend
by Ayako Daisuke
Summary: Rin bertemu lagi dengan mantan terindahnya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Len Kagamine di sekolahnya. Sudah belum bisa move on, Len malah mengajaknya berkencan dan membawa mereka ke dalam hubungan yang rumit./ "Jangan membuatku semakin tidak bisa move on darimu, mantan pacarku!"/Oneshoot/LenxRin/Not Twincest!/Sequel Remaja Gagal Move On


Yuhuuu '.')/ Bertemu lagi dengan penulis abal-abal kita *plakk *bacot

Hehe, Ay-chan lagi semangat nulis, nih. Saking semangatnya, di leppy ada 4 ff yang Ay-chan curahkan dari otak Ay-chan *punyaotakya?* Tapi ya gitulah, cuma dapet ide sekilas, udah itu nge blank :3 dan ff ini yang selesai dengan selamat ya walaupun ngaretnya lama huehehe :3

Seperti yang diliat di summary, ini sequel dari Remaja Gagal Move On, ciyee ini rikues dari reviewer Ay-chan kemarin nih hihi makasih udah request ^^ menurut Ay-chan sih mending baca dulu ff sebelumnya, soalnya kalo gk dibaca ntar gak nyambung *alahbilangajapromosi* xp hihi Ay-chan mau balas ripiu di ff 109 yak XD

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi** : Len memang imuut dan gemesiin *pelukLen* huehehe boleh gantiin Rin, asal perang dulu makan jeruk sebanyak-banyaknya sama Rin *devilsmirk* hihi makasih udah review! ^^ nanti review lagi yaaaa ^^

 **Arisa Amori** : ya, Rin bukan lagi shock tapi udah diujung napas keknya *digaplokjeruk* ff nya baguskah '.') haha terima kasih kalau begitu XD Makasih udah ditambahi fav nya! Makasih juga udah review! Nanti review lagi yaa ^^ oh ya Talilu lanjutin dong :v

Yosh, langsung aja! Fanfict Ay-chan yang keempaaattt ^o^)/

 **Disclaimer : Yang jelas vocaloid punyanya yang punya '-') Ay-chan cuma punya ceritanya aja '-')**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, OOT, dan masih banyak yang lainnya**

 **Rated : T mungkin kalo ada yang minta sequel lagi Ay-chan bakal bikin yang M *ditendang***

 **Happy Reading ^^/**

 **Boku no Ex-Boyfriend**

"Ketemu lagi"

Rin menatap datar papan pengumuman di depannya. Matanya dengan cepat menangkap nama mantan kekasihnya tertera di antara ratusan nama siswa baru yang masuk ke SMA tempatnya belajar sekarang. Ya, dia adalah Len Kagamine, seseorang yang masih Rin anggap spesial di hatinya. Eeeh? Rin belum bisa move on walau sudah setahun tidak bertemu? Ya.. Begitulah.

Bagaimana mau move on jika Len terus saja mengiriminya pesan?

Dan bodohnya, Rin masih saja membalasnya.

Rin pun berbalik meninggalkan papan yang semakin lama semakin banyak peminatnya itu. Hari ini banyak siswa SMP yang datang untuk melihat apakah nama mereka ada di papan itu. Dan Rin juga akan memperkirakan bahwa Len juga akan datang. Ah, sebaiknya ia harus cepat agar tidak bertemu dengan adik kelas tercintanya itu.

"Yo, Rin!"

Rin memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Ia kemudian berbalik dan mendapati Len sedang memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya pada Rin. Gadis beriris aquamarine itu hanya menghela napas.

'Kami-sama, kenapa selalu seperti ini?!'

"Kuharap kau bisa memanggilku 'senpai' disini, Kagamine-kun" balas Rin yang ia buat sedatar mungkin. Mendengar Rin hanya memanggil marganya, Len mendecih.

"Formal sekali. Seperti kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku saja, Rin"

"Anggaplah saja seperti itu, Len" Rin mengangkat bahu dan berbalik meninggalkan Len. Sedangkan Len hanya tersenyum saja melihat mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau cantik sekali dengan seragam SMA, Rin" goda Len seraya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Rin memberhentikan langkahnya. Apa katanya? Cantik?

"Oh, dalam keadaan memiliki kekasih pun kau masih bisa menggoda gadis lainnya, ya" Rin menoleh ke arah Len. Lagi-lagi, Len hanya tertawa.

"Ah, kau mendengarnya ternyata. Itu hanya rumor, Rin. Kau memata-mataiku?"

"Kalau kubilang ya, apa kau akan kembali padaku?"

Len terdiam. Ia menatap punggung Rin yang berjalan menjauhinya. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Rin memintanya kembali?

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku bukan tipe perebut pacar orang, Len"

Len menghela napas. Menghela napas berat. Ia pun melangkah menyusul Rin yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Ketika ia berada tepat disamping Rin, Len merangkul bahu mantan kekasihnya itu.

"A-apa-apaan kau, Len?" sentak Rin kaget. Wajahnya memerah dengan cepat. Melihat itu Len tersenyum.

"Ne, Rin-senpai, hari Sabtu mau berkencan denganku?"

(Rin POV)

Apa-apaan ini? Aku sudah menunggu setengah jam di cafe ini dan Len belum datang juga! Padahal dia yang mengajakku untuk, yaaa berkencan, katanya.

Kalian bingung? Baiklah akan kujelaskan. Aku diajak Len berkencan hari ini. Aku sudah berusaha menolaknya, tapi Len tidak menerima penolakan. Padahal dia sudah mempunyai kekasih, dari pengintaian yang kutahu. Bagaimana kalau kekasihnya melihatku dengannya? Aku, kan tidak mau menjadi perebut pacar orang.

Eeh, kenapa aku menerima ajakannya? Sudah kubilang Len tidak menerima penolakan alias memaksaku. Berani-beraninya dia dengan senpai nya sendiri!

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, dia datang terlambat! Padahal dia sendiri yang menjanjikan bahwa kami akan bertemu di cafe di dekat taman kota pada pukul 11 siang. Tapi sekarang sudah pukul setengah 12 dan belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan datang! Sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan?

Aku menyuap sesendok Orange Cake ku yang ku pesan sejak aku datang tadi. Sambil mencoba mengirimi e-mail berisi protes pada Len. Tapi, baru saja ingin ku kirim, Len sudah memasuki pintu cafe dengan santainya.

Huh, ingin sekali aku melemparkan highheels ku kearah wajah shotanya itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Kau baru saja datang, kan?" tanyanya disertai cengiran khasnya. Hampir membuatku ingin menamparnya saat itu juga.

"Kau tau? Jamur hampir tumbuh saat aku menunggumu" jawabku kesal. Lagi-lagi Len hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Lalu ia memesan Banana Ice Cream untuk makan siangnya kali ini.

Ternyata kau masih suka buah itu ya, Len.

"Kau masih suka jeruk, Rin?" tanya Len seraya menunjuk Orange Cake ku, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatap Orange Cake yang tinggal sedikit itu kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Berarti aku tidak salah menawarkannya padamu, bukan? Hahahaha" lanjut Len seraya memakan eskrimnya. Aku mengangguk lagi.

Ya, Len pernah menawarkan jeruk padaku saat kami SD dulu. Ia berkata ia tidak suka dengan jeruk waktu itu dan lebih memilih pisang yang di berikan ibu untuk bekal makan siangku. Aku juga tidak terlalu suka buah pisang. Jadi kami bertukar buah saat itu.

Sejak saat itu aku jadi menyukai buah jeruk.

Dan menyukai orang yang saat itu memberikannya, Len Kagamine.

"Jadi? Ada maksud apa kau mengajakku kencan, Len?" tanyaku memecah keheningan diantara kami. Pertanyaan ini juga menghantui pikiranku sejak ia pertama kali mengajakku berkencan seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Kita belum pernah berkencan seperti ini sebelumnya"

Aku terdiam. Len benar. Kami belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Mulai dari kami sudah berpacaran selama setengah tahun sampai sudah berakhir seperti sekarang.

Tapi tetap saja ini tidak benar! Kami tidak berpacaran, bukan? Aku bukan tipe gadis yang ingin berkencan saat kami tidak berpacaran!

"Bukankah kau sudah mempunyai kekasih lagi, Len?"

"Itu hanya rumor yang beredar, Rin. Rumor. Ya, mungkin aku berpacaran dengan satu atau dua orang ga—"

"Tiga belas, Len" potongku cepat.

"Hehe, ya tiga belas, katamu. Tiga belas gadis, tapi untuk yang terakhir, aku sudah mengakhirinya"

Aku menatap Len yang kini memakan es krimnya. Ya, aku memang mengikuti perkembangan hubungan Len saat masih di SMP setelah aku masuk SMA. Aku sendiri heran kenapa aku masih saja tergila-gila pada adik kelas yang satu ini. Padahal di sekolah aku cukup populer dan banyak yang menyukaiku. Tapi tetap seperti biasa. Len tidak pergi dari hatiku, namun ia juga tidak ada di dalamnya.

Ia berada di depan pintu masuk hatiku, menghalangi semua orang masuk. Egois sekali.

"Apa? Egois?"

(Normal POV)

"Apa? Egois?"

Mendengarkan suara Len membuat Rin tersadar dari lamunannya yang sudah jauh. Ia cepat-cepat mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah Len dan mendapati adik kelasnya itu memandanginya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Rin tebak.

"Apa maksudmu Len?" Rin bertanya balik.

"Ah, tidak. Tadi aku hanya mendengar kau berkata 'egois sekali'. Siapa yang egois, Rin?"

Rin terdiam sebentar. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin, kan jika Rin harus mengatakan semuanya pada Len? Bahwa Len selalu bisa membuatnya _stuck_ di tempat.

"Kau yang egois, Len." jawab Rin pelan. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba, ia menodongkan garpu untuknya memakan Orange Cake tadi tepat di depan wajah Len sehingga membuat pemuda itu kaget.

"Kau mengatakan ini sebagai kencan?! Hanya di Cafe ini saja?! Kukira kau akan mengajakku ke taman ria, atau ke pusat perbelanjaan atau ke kebun binatang atau kemana saja dan mentraktirku! Ini kencan menurutmu?!"

Len menatap Rin sebentar. Ia tau bukan itu jawabannya. Namun ia tetap tertawa dan bertanya pada Rin.

"Baiklah. Jadi, mau kemana kita Hime-sama?"

BLUSH!

"Hi.. Hime-sama?" tanya Rin terbata dengan wajahnya yang memerah dengan cepat. Melihat itu Len tertawa singkat.

"Astaga, baru kupanggil Hime-sama wajahmu sudah merah padam, Rin" ucap Len di tengah tawanya. Sedangkan Rin, ia hanya sanggup menutup wajahnya. Tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajah merahnya itu lagi.

"Mou, berhenti tertawa, Len!" kesal Rin. Asal kau tau saja, wajah Rin sekarang ini sangat manis. Jika saja Len tidak menutupi keterpanaannya dengan tertawa, mungkin ia akan mimisan.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Jadi kau mau kemana, Rin?" tanya Len setelah tertawaannya selesai.

(Len POV)

Sungguh, aku menyesal menanyakan pada Rin mau kemana ia pergi. Lebih baik aku saja yang mengajaknya kemana pun yang aku mau. Ternyata ia membawaku mall! Oke, memang tidak seburuk seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Masalahnya disini adalah...

"Len! Kau harus mencoba yang ini!" titah Rin padaku dengan baju yang berada di tangannya. Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop dan memandang Rin dengan pandangan memelas.

"Rin.. Yang mana saja boleh, asal jangan yang itu"

"Kenapa?!" kesal Rin seraya menghentakkan kakinya. Tanda tidak setuju.

"ITU UNTUK PEREMPUAN!"

Ya, Rin mengunjungi salah satu toko baju di dalam mall dan memillihkan gaun lolita untukku. Yang benar saja! Jangan karena aku shota –tapi aku tidak shota! Ingat itu!—Rin jadi bisa seenaknya menyuruhku untuk memakai baju itu! Aku tidak mau meskipun Rin memelas padaku ribuan kali.

Tapi.. Sepertinya tidak begitu.

"Ini perintah! Perintah dari kakak kelasmu! Laksanakan!" titahnya bagaikan seorang Ratu. Yah, lebih baik mengalah daripada Rin marah besar. Terkadang aku heran, Rin adalah kakak kelasku tapi tingkahnya persis seperti adik kelasku.

Aku pun mencoba baju itu di dalam kamar ganti. Kami-sama! Rin ingin mempermalukanku ya? Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan! Tidak mungkin aku keluar dari ruang ganti dengan berpakaian lolita seperti ini!

"Rin, aku tidak yakin ingin keluar dan menunjukkan ini padamu" ucapku seraya memandang tubuhku dari hadapan sang tuan kaca.

"Tak perlu malu, Len. Kau kan berawajah perempuan. Jadi tidak ada yang akan mengenalimu sebagai laki-laki, kok" jawab Rin dengan santainya dari luar.

"He, tetap saja aku ini laki-laki!"

"Begini.. Begini.. Kau lepas saja kunciranmu itu dan rapikan rambutmu. Aku yakin seratus persen kau akan terlihat seperti anak perempuan dari luar. Dari luar.." tambah Rin dengan penurunan volume suaranya di kalimat terakhir.

Aku meneguk ludahku untuk yang kesekian kali. Jika bukan karena Rin, mana mau aku melakukan ini. Kutarik karet gelang dari rambutku yang biasa ku gunakan untuk menguncir rambutku yang kepanjangan itu. Lalu terurailah rambut honeyblonde ku itu. Perfect! Aku jadi seorang perempuan! Dari luar..

"Keluarlah, Len! Kau lama sekali!" gerutu Rin dari luar. Dasar Rin. Lihat saja, kau akan mendapatkan balasannya, Rin!

(Normal POV)

Len dengan terpaksa keluar dari ruang ganti. Memperlihatkan dirinya yang berbalut dress selutut berwarna putih dan kuning yang memiliki banyak renda. Dress lolita. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu dan wajahnya yang shota berhasil menipu mata semua orang yang melihat Len dan berpikir bahwa seorang gadis loli baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti. Karung mana karung?

"Leeen-chaaaaan kau kawaii sekaliiiii" jerit Rin tertahan dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat Len. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan memotret Len dengan dress lolita nya.

"Rin, jangan difoto!"

Terlambat, Len. Sekarang rahasia terbesarmu ada di dalam ponsel Rin.

"Kawaii sekaliii! Rasanya mau ku pajang saja di rumah!" jerit Rin lagi. Kini tangannya sedang mencubit-cubit pipi Len sehingga pemuda shota itu kesakitan.

'Awas kau, Rin'

Belum selesai Rin mencubit-cubi pipi Len, kedua tangannya ditarik oleh Len hingga mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Rin meringis kesakitan seraya mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang tadi ditarik Len dengan paksa. Baru saja ia ingin melayangkan protesnya, Rin malah diam membeku dengan wajah yang memerah dengan cepat. Ternyata, posisinya kini berada di sudut dinding, dengan Len di depannya, menghimpitnya, dan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Rin.

"Wajahmu memang selalu berubah menjadi merah dengan cepat ya, Rin" goda Len dengan smirk di wajahnya.

Giliran Rin yang meneguk ludahnya. Wajahnya merah padam. Ingin ia berlari dari sini, tapi tidak bisa! Selain Len mengunci tangan dan juga badannya, otaknya juga mengunci sendiri untuk tidak ingin pergi dari sini.

'Kami-sama! Kenapa selalu seperti ini?!'

"Len.. Le-Lepaskan" pinta Rin dengan susah payah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar sekarang. Rin tidak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya dengan Len, walaupun mereka sudah pernah berpacaran.

Oh, sesungguhnya, mereka hanya berpacaran jarak jauh. Bertemu pun jarang, dan sekali bertemu mereka pun bingung harus berbuat apa dan lebih memilih diam.

"Lho, kenapa?" tanya Len dengan wajah yang ia buat semelas-melasnya. Membuat Rin memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Tidak tahan.

"Jangan membuatku semakin tidak bisa move on darimu, mantan pacarku!"

Jeritan tertahan dari Rin membuat napas Len tertahan pula untuk sejenak. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Akhirnya Rin memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya selama satu hari ini –ah tidak—selama ini.

"Kau tau kan, Len. Kita sudah putus bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau pergi dari hidupku. Aku sudah berusaha melupakanmu. Bagaimana pun caranya. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Bayanganmu dimana-mana. Dan semakin aku melupakanmu, semakin banyak bayanganmu di pikiranku" ucap Rin menumpahkan segalanya. Ia pun menatap Len yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dibaca oleh Rin. Kemudian Rin tersenyum miris.

"Terima kasih untuk kencannya hari ini. Aku sangat senang. Kita tidak pernah kencan sebelumnya. Tapi ini tidak benar! Kita bukan kekasih! Apa itu pantas? Kau tau, kan kalau kita sudah putus bertahun-tahun yang lalu, jadi—mmpt!"

Rin menangkap ada yang aneh di bibirnya. Sesuatu yang lembut, hangat, dan basah. Tapi setelah mengetahuinya, wajah Rin langsung memerah lagi. Len menciumnya!

Ini yang pertama! Ini pertama kali Len menciumnya! Ini juga ciuman pertamanya! Jantung Rin bukan lagi berdetak dengan kencang. Ia malah merasa ingin terbang! Seperti ada kupu-kupu menggelitik di dalam perutnya. Sepertinya, Rin akan semakin tidak bisa move on dari Len.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Len melepaskan ciumannya. Ia melihat Rin yang hampir pingsan ntah karena kehabisan napas, atau terlalu banyak menerima darah akibat jantungnya memompa terlalu keras. Jika saja Len tidak menahannya, Rin bisa jatuh terduduk. Len pun tersenyum.

'Selamat, Rin. Kau orang pertama yang merasakannya'

Terjadi hening sejenak. Rin yang sudah sadar dari setengah pingsannya masih saja menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya yang tadi sudah merah, bertambah merah. Rasanya kepalanya itu sudah mengepul mengeluarkan banyak asap. Melihat itu, Len hanya tersenyum geli.

"Seharusnya kau yang menjadi adik kelas, Rin" ucap Len seraya mengelus kepala Rin. Membuat Rin mendongak ke arah Len. Namun baru saja melihat wajah Len dari jauh sebentar, Len malah menyatukan dahinya ke dahi Rin sehingga wajah mereka berdekatan lagi.

"Aku lebih suka seperti ini, Rin" ucap Len lembut seraya memejamkan matanya. Merasakan hawa napas Rin yang hangat menyentuh wajahnya. Sedangkan Rin, ia menatap Len dengan penuh arti.

"Aku suka hubungan yang tidak jelas ini. Lebih baik seperti ini daripada aku memilikimu tapi kau terkekang seperti dulu. Lagipula hubungan tidak harus menjadi kekasih, kan?" lanjut Len. Ia pun membuka matanya dan balas menatap Rin.

"Daisuki yo, boku no ex-girlfriend. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Perasaan ini tidak pernah berubah selama bertahun-tahun walau banyak gadis yang singgah di hidupku. Aku menyukaimu, tapi tidak sanggup memilikimu. Aku tidak ingin hatimu hancur di tanganku"

Perkataan Len membuat telinga Rin panas. Kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya bertambah banyak. Dengan cepat ia memeluk mantan pacarnya itu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlalu merah itu ke dada Len yang masih terbalut dress lolita.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu dong, baka!" gerutu Rin salah tingkah. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dan membuat Len tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Daisuki mo yo, boku no ex-boyfriend"

Keesokan harinya, di rumah Miku.

"Jadi kalian menjalani hubungan yang sangat sangat dan sangat tidak jelas ini?!"

Mata Miku terbelalak mendengar akhir cerita sahabatnya yang sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi remaja gagal move on season kedua ini. Rin yang menyeruput Orange Juice yang disajikan Miku untuknya hanya mengangguk.

Miku mengerutkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak tau apa yang ada di pikiran kalian. Tapi yang jelas, kalian ini gila! Tinggal menjalaninya sebagai orang pacaran, kan bisa? Tidak perlu sampai seribet ini. Hubungan kalian sudah tidak jelas dari dulu! Dan ini tambah tidak jelas lagi"

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Aku kadang bertanya 'apa yang kami lakukan?' tapi tetap saja aku tidak tau jawabannya. Ya, jalani seperti ini dulu tidak apa-apa. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan 'teman rasa pacaran'." Jawab Rin santai. Disenderkannya badannya yang mungil itu ke sofa Miku yang empuk.

"Ya ya.. Aku pernah mendengar semacam itu. Tapi itu penuh resiko, lho. Salah satunya—"

"Ya ya ya.. Apapun resikonya akan ku hadapi. Aku sudah terlalu banyak melibatkan resiko. Jadi tenang saja, Miku" Rin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat Miku menghela napas melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Ya, terserah kau saja, Rin" ujar Miku pada akhirnya. Rin hanya mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil kemudian menyeruput Orange Juice nya lagi.

'Tapi, kau akan menghadapi resiko besar dari hubungan 'teman rasa pacaran', Rin. Salah satu resikonya adalah kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk cemburu'

 **Owari**

.

.

.

.

Owari desu ^o^)/ hehe gimana? Gimana? Jelek ya, itu wajar *plakk dan bagi Ay-chan cukup membosankan di awal, itu wajar *doubleplakk* hehe review nya boleh kali yaaa XD kripik dan sambal dibutuhkaaaan ^o^)/


End file.
